The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Typically, known systems, devices and apparatuses for storing and/or displaying handguns, e.g., racks, safes, mounts and hooks, present certain challenges to handgun owners in that they do not generally provide easy access to, or storage of, the respective handguns. Additionally, such known systems, devices and apparatuses are typically expensive, can often scratch and/or scuff the respective handgun, and can retain undesired moisture between the system, device or apparatus and the respective handgun.